


How it Started

by spacecleavage



Series: I'm a Damsel, I'm in distress, I can handle it [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1, Bellarke, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five kisses in private + one in public</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it Started

1.

Their first kiss was not in the middle of some argument, not like the rest of the camp suspected. Clarke had basically collapsed in the drop ship, on one of the beds they had set up for Finn when he had been hurt.

She had been working on a girl who had broken her leg, quite badly, one of the big bones in her upper leg which had required her leg to be fully splinted and the girl to be put on food preparation duty for at least six weeks.

Clarke had then had to splint a boy’s arm after he had fallen out of a tree, Clarke was hopeful that he had only sprained his wrist. But Bellamy was aware that luck was not on their side. She had then had an array of scrapes and bruises, some of the 100 were getting used to the idea that they could get a cut and they could get infected and they could die. Or the exact opposite, that they could get a scratch and never get hurt.

Hence her exhaustion, trying to explain to the hypochondriacs that it was alright to scratch themselves, while explaining to some of the more hardcore people that if there cuts did something strange that they should come and see her before they were having a fever.

Bellamy had pulled a blanket over her, covering her shivering form. Maybe it came from his days of taking care of Octavia, but he leant down and placed a kiss on her cheek. His luck of course wasn’t good, she turned towards him, her eyes creeping open as he did so. His lips landing on her own, just for a second.

2.

Neither of them brought up that first awkward kiss, though the chemistry between them was still fizzling away, it had been put on the back burner. They weren’t full on avoiding each other, but they didn’t go out of their way to see each other. Only a few around the camp had begun to notice, mostly Miller because he was constantly running between the two of them.

He had slowly become more and more obvious in his disdain of being a gopher between the two. Others had then began to notice it as well, trying to force the two of them together.

Clarke and Bellamy were having a discussion in his tent. Clarke wanted to start building more permanent shelters, and they were talking about where the structures should be built and change their defenses.

People had been ducking in and out of the tent throughout the entire discussion, informing them both of the running of the camp.

“I think we should make an area for food production, like vegetables and fruits, maybe even some wheat or cotton, if we can find it.” Clarke was bent over the table, moving figures on the map. Bellamy was standing at her shoulder, looking at the changes she was making.

“Inside or outside the wall, Princess?” his logical question might have stumped someone who did not know their dynamic. The gentle questioning they gave one another to guide them one the right path.

“I don’t know, it might be safer inside the wall but it might be better if it was outside, so we aren’t fighting to push more things inside the wall.” Clarke pointed to an area on the map and Bellamy nodded his agreement, his hand coming down next to her as he manipulated their map.

“Food storage inside, so that it is easier to prepare food in winter and such.” Bellamy made some circular motions and Clarke thought he meant something like silos, and her mind started to plan where they could fit them in their growing camp.

“Speaking of food, should we build a general building, for meeting and eating and such…” Clarke pointed to the area outside the drop ship where they tended to gather to eat, talk and party as a group. Marking out a square type object with some of the twigs they had by the map.

“Maybe with a big fire pit in the center?” Bellamy placed a bigger rock in the middle, and moved his hand back. He hadn’t realised how close they were though, so it required him to lift his arm over her head and it casually dropped to her waist.

“That sounds good,” Clarke smiled up at him, not moving away from him. If anything, they felt themselves relaxing into one another. Their smiles going softer by the moment.

Monroe’s head popped through the opening of Bellamy’s tent. They didn’t jump apart, but they moved so they weren’t obviously touching.

“Bellamy, one of the kid’s found something weird outside the wall,”

“I’ll come check it out in a minute.” Monroe gave a curt nod and walked back out of the tent. “I’ll see what the kids want and we can keep talking about this,”

“It’s alright, I need to go and check on some of the patients.” Clarke turned back to his bed, looking for her jacket which she had thrown back there, sometime during their discussion.

“Ok, I’ll find you,” he gave her a charming smirk before bending and placing his lips against hers. The press was gentle and Clarke half wanted to keep it going, but before she knew it he was out of the tent and she almost sat on his bed.

Bellamy froze when he was a couple of steps away from the tent. He really liked her, he had for a while, but he couldn’t do this. Not with all the stress surrounding them.

3.

They were outside the wall, on a short exploration trip to see if one of the bunker’s had any supplies they could use, maybe some seeds, blankets, ammunition, or any books. The bunker they were checking out had been discovered and raided for guns, but they had been in a bit of a rush so they were looking for more detailed supplies.

Clarke was trying to pull apart a crate, it had been buried beneath a few others and she hoped that this would be the one to offer her salvation.

The metal clips seemed to be rusted closed and Clarke was quickly losing patience with them, almost at the point of throwing the crate across the room, Bellamy stepped forward to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. At the previous bunker they had come across a tool box, which had surprisingly contained a hammer which Bellamy had been swinging around. He had almost hit her twice in that time.

“Allow me Princess,” he gave her a cheesy smile and raised the hammer to hit the lock. Clarke was tempted to stop him, but the look of glee on his face, made her stop and allow him to destroy the box.

“Go ahead, Prince,” she didn’t try to mock him, but it seemed like a natural segue. She even did a little bow type thing to get out of the way.

She watched the swing of the hammer, or rather Bellamy’s muscles as he swung it. Thankfully, it didn’t break on the first try so Clarke got to watch his forearms and biceps tense again as broke the stubborn clip.

Clarke appeared to have luck on her side as he still had to break the other side. She used this opportunity to watch the muscles in his back work, through his thin shirt. The way his muscles bunched together and then relaxed.

He stepped back and gestured for her to open it. She would have crossed her fingers but she was getting tired and would need to check on some patients when she got back. Plus deal with any new patients that presented themselves.

Flipping open the lid, they discovered a treasure; packets of seeds for apples, potatoes, corn, wheat and cotton, plus books on first aid, survival training, architecture, engineering and farming.

Clarke turned back to Bellamy and her arms were thrown around his neck. He caught her around her waist with no effort, using her momentum to swing her around in circles. They had done it, something had gone right for once.

The colours of the bunker seemed to fizzle and burnt out, until nothing but Bellamy’s bright smile and captivating eyes were left. He set her down gently, but his grip on her waist didn’t loosen if anything, he tried to keep her closer to him. Before either of them knew what they were doing, their lips were against each other’s for the third time.

They thought about separating, both of them knew they should, however they couldn’t help be lost in the feel of the other’s lips and body. The taste of one another.

4.

“Maybe Octavia should go and see her grounder?” Clarke tried to offer diplomatically.

“Maybe Octavia should go and see her grounder?! MAYBE OCTAVIA SHOULD GO AND SEE HER GROUNDER?!” Bellamy’s voice rang through the entire camp. Clarke winced, she had seen this coming for a while.

All day, Bellamy had been itching for a fight, he had tried to niggle at Miller and Monroe in the morning. He had nagged Jasper about his shooting technique in front of Harper, he had been on his way to Raven’s tent when Clarke asked to speak to him in his tent. Raven always seemed to be working with dangerous materials and they did not need an explosion.

Clarke had brought to Bellamy’s attention the latest problem going through the camp, four or five of the 100 had eaten a plant and they had been getting violently ill. Clarke had tried to suggest that Octavia could go and see Lincoln or whatever the Grounder’s name was.

“How else I am supposed to help these kids?” her arms flew about her as she tried to get Bellamy to see her point.

“Kids? In case you forgot, Princess, you are one of those kids.” he stepped into her personal space, trying to intimidate her.

“We need to do everything we can to help them, that includes the Grounder, who will only deal with Octavia,” Clarke refused to back down, even with him staring down at her like he was, she knew it would get messy if she did.

“Octavia is not leaving this camp and that is final,” she had a feeling he would pick her up and shake her if he didn’t know that she would clock him one.

“You’re not the only one in charge Bellamy,” she would have poked his chest, but he would have grabbed her hand and used it against her.

“You wanna bet?” he glared at her.

“I need help with this… thing, I can only get that help from one place!” her breasts were brushing his chest now, rising and falling with their heavy breaths.

“I will not let my sister sacr-” he pointed to the exit of his tent, referring to his absent sister, his eyes followed the movement. He was turned back by a pair of hands framing his face and a set of lips pressed warmly against his own. Lips that begged an entrance to his mouth, lips that tugged on his with gentle teeth. A tongue that traced the curve of his mouth and when it opened explored with a vigour he hadn’t seen before.

5.

Clarke wasn’t exactly hiding in the drop ship, but she wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone around camp. Monty and Jasper were too wrapped up in there cocktail making, Octavia was still sore about the Grounder issue, Raven and Finn were still a sore subject. Then there was Bellamy they had kissed four times now.

The first time had been so accidental it could have been funny; the chances of it happening were astronomical. The second kiss was sweet and quick, looking back on it, it had looked like the kiss her parents had given one another when they were leaving for work or some other occasion. The third was… it was what every girl dreamed her first kiss would be, so it was the one she pretended was their first kiss. Their fourth… the passion that had been there convinced her that this wasn’t a one sided thing, that he felt it too.

It was that passion that had her avoiding him now. How could she look him in the eye, knowing what they had done together?

She had already organised her medical supplies, scrubbed every surface in the drop ship and was now starting clean the top level of the drop ship. There were spider webs in the corners and grime on basically every surface.

She was reaching up to get a particularly high spider web, using a stick with some cloth wrapped around the end to gather them up, when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stick up. Gripping the stick tighter, she slowly turned to face the intruder, a million situations running through her mind. It could be Grounders, Murphy, one of the 100 who didn’t like her.

All of those she would have rather faced than the person who stood there.

“What are you doing up here?” his voice was a little breathless, as though he had just been doing exercise but it was also deeper, the same husky quality it had been after they had separated from their last kiss. Clarke blushed at the memory.

“Cleaning,” she turned back to what she was doing, trying to ignore his presence and make the blush disappear.

“Why, Princess?” She thought she imagined his breath on the back of her neck, his warmth at her back.

“Because this place is filthy and I was trying to think of things we could store here.”

His hum in return set her on edge, it was so close, maybe she wasn’t imagining it. Plus her blush wasn’t quite under control yet, she couldn’t risk him seeing it.

Hands wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her back against his muscular body. Lips went to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, kissing, sucking and even gently nibbling on the area.

This wasn’t happening, this was a dream.

She turned in his arms; if this was a dream, she should make the best of it, yeah?

Her lips crashed to his, the same passion and fire from their last kiss reigniting in an instant. Her hands were in his hair, tugging it. His hands moved from her waist down to her hips, one travelling even further to curl around her thigh and bring it up to his hips. She curled her leg around him and put her trust in him as she made the other leg join it. Clasping around his hips tightly, bringing them even closer together.

Her back was against a the wall of the drop ship, his hip thrust lightly against her. A low moan rising in her throat in response. His own joined hers as her lips left his and travelled to the underside of his jaw, to leave her mark there. He panted in her ear as she drew patterns with her tongue against his skin. His hands squeezed her ass, almost as if he was testing it.

“CLARKE!!!” A voice tore through their noises, a call for help.

“This isn’t over Princess,” he pulled back a bit, his forehead resting against hers.

“I hope not,” she leaned into it, a cheeking smirk crossing her face.

+1.

“They’re almost here,” she said to his back, he was putting more bullets in one of the guns. His shoulder’s were obviously tense, and he was trying to ignore all the chaos around him.

“I know Princess,” his voice was short, she put her hand on his shoulder and he turned towards her, her hand slipped along his arm to fall into his hand.

“Bellamy,” she tried to start talking, to tell him what she what she was feeling towards him. She needed to say it, she might never get another chance.

“I know,”

She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, hoping it would convey everything she couldn’t say.

He pulled her back to him, his hand cupping her cheek and gave her a kiss. A kiss that did say everything they couldn’t, a kiss which contained all their emotions.

They could hear the gasps of everyone around them as they kissed. They pulled away and hugged. This could be goodbye.


End file.
